Destiny with You
by animeanne
Summary: AU- miaka is an abandoned child that has gone through too much suffering. will her luck change on a fateful day when see meets a blue eyed stranger?
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi :P  
  
This story is an alternate universe that takes place in ancient China and the fy characters have never met. Miaka is 16 and Tamahome is 18 also in China there is a type of acrobatics where you balance on something and maneuver bowls to balance on your head. (yes.. strange but pretty entertaining). There is magic and martial arts in this story.  
  
"No please! Stop!! I didn't do it on purpose!" I said as I huddled in the corner of the room. The whip striked out at me again leaving a red streak of blood on my cheek. "you wretched little girl!!! You have made no money for us today and broke all the bowls that we had left! You will pay!!" his voice roared at me. I saw his lips curve in a cruel and evil smile, baring all his decaying yellow teeth at me as he pulled out the beating stick. I looked at the weapon in trepidation and shivered from the fear. It had always been like this ever since my own parents abandoned me. I was just four then but I still remember that day.  
  
Flashback: " Come on Miaka! Lets go!" my mother's usual smile was on her face but something about it seemed to be. different. "Ok mommy!!!" I replied as I gave her my brightest smile. I held on to father's and mother's hand tightly as we headed for the supermarket. We suddenly came to a halt and I studied my surroundings. It was so jovial! The streets bustled with excitement and joy! My father the faced me and said, "mother and I are going to go get something for you and its gonna be a surprise, so stay here until we come back okay?" my father's eyes seemed to waver but I ignored it and replied, "okay! Don't worry! Your Miaka will stay right here!" I smiled happily. My parents gave me a sad look but turned and walked away without looking back. I waited and waited. One hour. two hours.three hours. the streets slowly began to empty and the sky slowly grew dark. 'where's my mommy? Where's my daddy?' I thought over and over again. 'I'm sure they'll come back for me!' I reassured my self. But they never came. END flashback  
  
He came towards me nearer and nearer until finally he was so close I could smell the terrible odor that surrounded him. "are you afraid little girl? Well. you should have thought about it earlier before you decided to be clumsy" he snared as he hit me hard with the club. I screamed from the pain that traveled through my body. He continued to hit me until I lost all conscience.  
  
He pulled on my hair and yanked it towards him, making my head jerk painfully towards him. It was that day again. The day that I hated the most even compared to the others. No matter how hard I tried it was always the same. Every Tuesday my master would bring me to the market. My job was to perform. I was definitely no acrobat. No matter how hard I tried I could not balance on 5 piled up chairs and also balance 5 bowls on my head. I was not flexible either compared to many other little girls and I was naturally clumsy.  
  
"You listen to me good! you do this right today or you'll wish you never lived!" his rough voice ringed in my ears. I shivered at the thought of another beating. He shoved me hard into the raised wooden platform and began to gather around people to watch.  
  
After gathering a considerable amount of people, he put down a slightly broken plate where people were supposed to put coins in. Sighing, I jump on top of the 5 oddly placed together chairs, and actually manage to balance.  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered and a few of them even put coins in the broken plate.  
  
'I can do this!' I thought to myself  
  
my master threw up the first of 5 bowls and I caught it on one foot. I then maneuvered my foot so that the bowl balanced on my head. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked into the crowd as they broke into applause. A pair of dark, sapphire blue eyes suddenly caught my eye. They were so full up depth, almost as if I were looking into an ocean free from this pain. At that moment, I felt the feeble chairs wobble beneath me.  
  
my master's eyes glared at me, my surroundings spun around and I heard my self scream. I felt my self falling, and shut my eyes tightly, knowing the pain would hit me at any moment. Instead, I felt myself land into a blanket of warmth. I slowly opened my eyes only to see those dark sapphire colored ones looking back at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" a deep, soothing voice said.  
  
The voice came from a tall, navy blue-haired man. His eyes were a sapphire blue color, and his body was full of strength and vitality. He was also wearing a dark blue robe. He gently put me down and repeated again,  
  
"Miss, are you okay?"  
  
I quickly snapped out of my trance, bowed deeply, and said in a quiet voice,  
  
"Gomen, gomen ne."  
  
"MIAKA! U WORTHLESS GIRL!" my master's loud voice ripped through my thoughts. He grabbed my arm and twisted it in an odd way. I screamed out in pain. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he slapped my head with all his strength, sending me crashing onto the damp mud. A trickle of blood dripped down from my head, and my view was becoming dim. Strange how I almost couldn't feel the pain.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the familiar voice boomed.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it tough guy?" I saw my master's mouth widen into an evil grin, his decaying teeth showing. He advanced toward the stranger that had saved me and I knew what was going to happen next.  
  
'run! Just leave! I'm not worth saving' I thought about the blue-eyed stranger.  
  
My master suddenly threw a punch, but the stranger saw too quick. He grabbed the fist and twisted it. My master shouted in pain and collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
The stranger walked to me and held out a hand. "come on! I'll bring you home."  
  
I reached for his hand but my surroundings suddenly turned black and I felt myself being swallowed by the darkness.  
  
It was cold and dark. "Miaka! Miaka!" a gentle voice called. I recognized the voice. "Mother!!! Mother!! Where are you?" I said as I scrambled around. A figure appeared, it was mother! " Mother its you!" I ran towards the figure and hugged it. The figure hugged back and I looked into my mother's honey brown eyes. "Miaka! I missed you so much!" tears of joy fell down my cheeks. "Mother? Why did you leave me?" suddenly my mother pulled away and stared at me with cold eyes. "Its because we like your brother better. You are worthless to us." My heart ached in pain. "its no true! I know its not true!" "it is Miaka! Your worthless to us! That's why we gave you away!" "I'm worthless!" I cried out in frustration. "I am worthless!" my mother's figure disappeared as I sobbed continuously.  
  
"Hey hey! Wake up!" a deep voice said.  
  
My eyes snapped open, as I looked into a pair of familiar sapphire colored eyes. My eyes were wet. Embarrassed, I quickly wiped away the tears on my face, and asked,  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
the blue-haired (and really hot ^^;;;) man turned to me as I sat up on the comfortable feather bed.  
  
"You are at the Longli shrine. We are renowned for our magical and martial arts power and training. And as for your other question, I am known as the Blue Dragon. My real name is Tamahome Kishuku.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: yep yep that's all! Tell me what all of u guys think! Hate it? Love it? Any suggestions? Comments? Should I continue? Or not? 


	2. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi XP (not fair!)  
  
AN: thank you guys all sooooooooo much for the 13 reviews I got for the first chapter!!!!!!!!! * hugs everyone * the 'Long Li' clan means dragon power clan in Chinese. Hehe that's why Tamahome is the blue dragon. ^^ ohohooo! Anyways on with the story!  
  
Destiny with You: Chapter 2  
  
Tamahome POV:  
  
"so what is your name?" I looked at the little girl sitting on the bed. Her figure was gaunt and seemingly fragile. Her skin was stained with brown spots and a few blue bruises on her face. Her dull brown hair was put into two buns. She was a plain girl except for one thing. Her eyes were a dark pine green color and it always seemed to have a gleam to it.  
  
"Miaka" she replied plainly.  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"no. my parents gave me away when I was 3." She said quietly in a strained voice, her green eyes glazed.  
  
Quickly changing the subject, I said,  
  
"Well this can be your home from now on. You will start out as only a beginner in your training, but if you quickly improve, you might be able to be promoted. You will start your training today so you should quickly go get ready and report to the bamboo forest in two hours. They are going to begin training then and I suggest not being late. Madame Hu is not one who likes tardiness.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Miaka sighed in relief and gave a small bow.  
  
"oh yes, here are your new clothes. I guess I'll see you around!" I said as a handed her a package.  
  
Miaka POV:  
  
'I can't believe it! I actually have a home!' I thought to myself. I didn't want to be late on my first day so I quickly took a bath. The dirt washed away from my skin and hair, and the water soothed my fears. I got out and put on the clean white robes. I pulled back some of my hair and put it into a bun and left the rest of my waist-length hair down. I walked outside and spotted a bamboo forest. I walked into it. The sunlight seeped through the leaves, creating light spots and shadows. The sound of sword caught my ears. I followed the sound to an open spot. The ground was still the same but no bamboo trees. The light filtered through here creating an illuminated spot. In the middle, a woman stood still. Her fingers tightened around her sword and stood still. Suddenly, she moved at a fast pace, swinging her sword around in a fancy pattern. The sword danced with her, together in unison. She jumped into the air and landed on a single bamboo leaf balancing on one foot. My eyes widened in amazement. She then jumped from leaf to leaf until finally jumping back into the center flipping a few times before landing softly without a sound.  
  
"wow.." I whispered to myself.  
  
hearing the sound, she quickly turned. "who's there?"  
  
I sheepishly stepped from behind the bamboo and revealed myself. she walked towards me and asked, "who are you?"  
  
"um. I'm really sorry. My name is Miaka. I'm new here, and I was supposed to report here for the beginner's training. Um. sorry."  
  
the woman smiled and walked towards me.  
  
"well you're an hour early. Anyways I'm Madame Hu, the beginner's teacher. Hmmm. since we have so much time, I should test your skills first."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"hmmm. well first lets go find what element of power you have. Just close your eyes for a second and concentrate on your surroundings."  
  
I closed my eyes. I concentrated on what I had seen before I had closed my eyes. The spring green bamboo, the light glistening, the gentle warm breeze, and the quiet peaceful sound.  
  
"you can open up your eyes now." a voice interrupted the imagery. "hmmm.. Very interesting. and very rare power. Miaka you have the power of the light. It is very rare for someone to have the power of light. Usually everyone is sorted into the four different elements, wind, water, fire, or earth. It is very rare for anyone to have the power of light or dark. Well I hope you cherish this gift to do the best of your abilities." Madame Hu said as she turned towards me.  
  
"I will cherish my power. thank you."  
  
"oh! Don't thank me! it's your own power. Now. we need to find you a sword. Follow me."  
  
* * * In the swords room * * *  
  
The room was lit naturally with light from the outside. The roof was raised and had little holes in it letting the light through. It was a large oval room stored with different swords hanging from all sides and edges of the wall.  
  
"now, Miaka, to obtain the sword just for you, you must concentrate on each of the swords around you. Close your eyes again."  
  
I closed my eyes again and concentrated on my surroundings again. Auras filled my senses, blue, red, pink, green, all different colors. Finally I reached something with no aura. 'what was it?' the object suddenly awakened sending a blinding white light. I gasped and quickly opened my eyes. A thin silver sword hovered in front of me. around it, illuminated a bright white light. I reached for the sword and the second I made contact, I felt a tingling warmth spread through my body. It pulsed for a few seconds and finally stopped glowing.  
  
Both Madame and I were silent. I, because of amazement at the magic I had and never knowing about it until now.  
  
Madame also looked at me in amazement and quietly muttered something.  
  
"you are something special, Miaka."  
  
* * * Bamboo forest * * *  
  
" well now that you have all your equipment, lets see what you know about martial arts."  
  
"I really don't know much."  
  
"its ok Miaka, just watch me and try to repeat as much as possible after I'm done."  
  
Madame Hu held her sword in her right hand and stood still for a few seconds before moving. She quickly lunged forward, sword hand in front. Then used flowing movements slashing to the right and then to the left. She did a one handed cartwheel and a handed back handspring and landed lightly on her feet. She then made very rapid movements with her sword hand as if fencing an opponent. She made a small jump and landed into a split. She then flipped back and flipped the sword around and finally did a circle- scissor movement with her legs and jumped up in one motion. She did a few movements where she jumps and turns parallel to the ground (butterflies in skating terms.) and finally ending with a 5-turn tornado spin (figure skating: imagine a triple axel only with ur arms slightly out) in the air and landing lightly on her feet almost like she was floating to the ground.  
  
Miaka's eyes followed her teacher's movements and studied them precisely. Miaka had been trained to learn fast when she was with her previous master. But there she was threatened.  
  
"alright Miaka, just try to copy me as far as you can remember."  
  
Miaka nodded sheepishly and began to recreate what her teacher had just showed her. Miaka imitated her teacher exactly up until jumping up from the split. She tried the jump turns that were parallel to the ground but they were not as clean and precise as her teacher's. she finally finished with a 3-turn tornado spin instead of 5 but was still light on her feet.  
  
Madame Hu looked at Miaka in amazement. She had never met any student that learned as quick as Miaka. Well except for Tamahome. But it was amazing.  
  
"well you certainly learn very quick. In maybe another week of training you'll be able to move up to the intermediate level. But Miaka, that is amazing!"  
  
After another 15 minutes of practicing, Miaka had already mastered the whole routine, leaving Madame Hu in shock. Her butterfly jumps were perfect, her sword and arm movements were graceful, and her jumping had gotten lighter and higher enabling her to rotate 5 times in the air. Miaka had shortened the mastering of the arts of a week to a matter of 15 minutes!!! Madame Hu had only heard of a few people in the world of martial arts that had done that. And the very few had become infamous and great masters of martial arts and magic.  
  
Class began and everyone was shocked at how quick Miaka learned. Before class was over, Miaka was on top of the class! 0_0  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"WHAT?! Are you JOKING? We have to find someone that has mastered the ultimate level of power in two WEEKS?" a strong voice bellowed.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, we have no other choice. The dark side has already invaded a large part of Northern China. We must send some protection for the villages of the north. Although the emperor has already sent large troops north, they will be nothing compared to the dark magic power that is able to destroy an army of 10,000 with one move." Another familiar voice said. (hmmm.wonder who that is lol)  
  
the other figure sighed in defeat.  
  
"Tamahome, you have done very well in your training, becoming the master of water. You will be the leader of this group who will head north. No matter what, you must gather 7 other people to go with you on your journey."  
  
'oh shit what did I get myself into?' Tamahome thought to himself, but replied stoically,  
  
"yes Master." And left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tamahome wondered into the bamboo forest, it was his favorite place to think about things. The crescent shaped moon had appeared, as the sun's diminishing orange rays painted across the sky.  
  
He sat down by the oldest bamboo branch and stared into space, thinking about his next mission. 'how was he going to find 7 masters of elements in two weeks?' he knew 5 already, but how was he going to get two more in a matter of two weeks? Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. Tamahome sighed and ran his hand through his black-blue hair. Suddenly he heard a few rustles through his years of training, his reflexes were fast. He instantly pinpointed the source of noise and ran towards there, grabbing the person with his arms. The person he grabbed had a small and light figure, almost like a child's body.  
  
The person gave out a small cry of surprise.  
  
"who are you?" Tamahome said.  
  
"Miaka."  
  
Tamahome quickly let go from the awkward position. Miaka turned around and faced him. She was so different from this morning! Tamahome thought. In the morning her face was covered with dirt hiding her creamy white skin, her hair that had been a dirty brown color was a gleaming red auburn color.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be in your room by now." Tamahome said  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I stayed a little longer than the rest of the people, so I sort of got lost. um. would it be ok if you showed me the way back to my room?"  
  
"Sure, I'm going in that direction anyway."  
  
  
  
AN: I'm really sorry about the boring chapter -_- but you have to have background info before the plot thickens! XDD hehe. who's going to be the two additional masters? Miaka? Will she master light in two weeks? 0_0 and you guys must be thinking "when's the romance gonna come in?" haha. Don't worry it'll come wahaha! ^^ Please tell me what you think! Suggestions? Comments? Criticism? Like it hate it? Should I continue or not? 


End file.
